


The Phantom of Lucis

by Selador



Series: Sel's Prompt Fills and Other Ficlets [18]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, M/M, There's A Tag For That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selador/pseuds/Selador
Summary: Prompto won't let Nyx die trying to save him.





	The Phantom of Lucis

**Author's Note:**

> strawberryflats asked: Promnyx (or Promxanyone) Phantom of the Opera?

“My darling Prompto,” says the phantom, pouring him some tea, red hair falling over the half of his face that is exposed. The red in combination of the white mask and black clothes paint an intimidating picture. “There’s no need to be so nervous. You’re perfectly safe here with me.”

Prompto doubts that, and the tremor in his hands visibly make the tea in his mug shake. But he says, “I know I am. You would never hurt me.”

Ardyn, known as the Phantom of the Opera, smiles. He reaches over the table, placing his hand on Prompto’s. Prompto flinches, despite himself–he doesn’t want his fear to be so obvious, or for Ardyn to be able to feel his shaking through touch, but he can’t exactly stop him. 

There’s a shout, suddenly, that echoes through the corriders, that make Ardyn turn away. “Oh, dear. It seems we have guests. Perhaps your dashing soldier boy, hm?” Ardyn smirks, full of threat and promise. “I shall go  _greet_  him.”

“No,” Prompto says. “Please. Don’t. I’ll–I’ll do anything you want–”

“Shush,” Ardyn says, placing a cold finger on Prompto’s lips. Prompto stares up at him pleadingly. “Don’t worry, my dear. I’ll give him an option to retreat,” and he’s gone, a protesting whine rising up in Prompto’s throat, because  _there’s no way Nyx would ever retreat_.

Prompto doesn’t know the layout of the secret corriders, and he knows that if Ardyn catches him… 

 _Nyx_. 

Prompto runs down the hallway where the yell came from. He gets turn around several times, all of the corriders dark and similar, but then the sound of fighting–of Nyx and Ardyn fighting, shit–gives him a marker to rush towards.

Nyx is on the ground, and Ardyn above him. Ardyn’s talking–he’s smug and taunting, and if Prompto had the time to listen, he would hear Ardyn tell Nyx how he’s lost Prompto to him forever. 

But Prompto’s not listening. He sees Nyx’s kukris on the ground, and doesn’t hesitate to pick it up, and stab Ardyn through the back of the neck.

Ardyn screams, and it’s inhuman and unholy. Nyx leaps up at the opportunity and stabs him too. 

When he’s quiet, and fallen, Nyx and Prompto stare at each other. All at once, they’re in each others arms, and Prompto’s already sobbing.

“Nyx, you could have  _died_!” he cries. “He would have killed you!”

“I’m okay, I’m okay,” Nyx murmurs, reassuringly rubbing Prompto’s back. “I wasn’t going to let him keep you captive.” He holds him tight. “I was always going to come to rescue you.”

“I love you,” Prompto says, face pressed into Nyx’s shoulder. “But I want to burn this place to the ground, now.”

“I love you too,” Nyx says. “And yeah, of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> how phantom of the opera should have ended imo


End file.
